Me Perteneces
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Dos enemigos, una sola misión: conseguir al asesino más temible de todo el Japón. Siempre hay dos opciones en la vida, ser el bueno o el malo...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sin en cambio la historia lo es. El parecido con cualquier otro fic o novela es mera coincidencia. Se aceptan reviews positivos. Gracias por leer y por seguir conmigo.

**Notar de Autor:** Este fic no tiene nada de religioso así que sean _'open mind'_. Gracias a May y Ed. Este capy va dedicado a mi chica Fer, por su cumpleaños, hell yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>—ME PERTENECES—<strong>

**Por Zury Himura**

"Dos enemigos, una sola misión: conseguir al asesino más temible de todo el Japón. Siempre hay dos opciones en la vida, ser el bueno o el malo..."

Capítulo 1

**I**

(Tierra)

Los colores del cielo eran aspectos variados que le gustaba contemplar dentro de su vida cotidiana. No importaba que lloviera, que nevara, que fuera de día o de noche, simplemente le encantaba. Los detalles mezclados con sus colores siempre eran diferentes, el escenario en el firmamento nunca era lo mismo y esos elementos en específico tenían el poder de mejorar su día con tan solo mirarlos.

Después de terminar cada trabajo le gustaba sentarse en la orilla del techo y observar la atmosfera como si esperara por algo. Lo miraba como si estuviera aguardando que un rayo le cayera encima y de la nada su vida fuera cambiada por otra deseada, o que fuera trasladada a otra dimensión donde no conociera el olor de la sangre ni las ansias de volver a usar una espada. Quería llenarse de los tonos del cielo y del clima proyectado en el cada día. Lo amaba, se despegaba de sus pensamientos y remordimientos mientras se sentía flotar en la esencia de la naturaleza y de la vida.

Despego sus labios rosados ligeramente, dejando escapar un bostezó de cansancio y aburrimiento. El trabajo de aquella madrugada había sido muy fácil, de hecho lo había podido ejecutar con los ojos cerrados y con un par de movimientos sutiles de su fina muñeca. Así de fácil había podido terminar con la vida de otro de los enemigos del Ishinshishi, el nombre de la organización para la que ella trabajaba. Lo que le incomodaba era que cada día que pasaba el remordimiento perdía su intensidad; sus ganas de matar junto con su arrogancia de poder hacerlo sin esfuerzo se volvían más grandes al sentirse y pensarse una mujer poderosa.

Los únicos que le habían aligerado la carga de su conciencia eran el sake y el vino. Si lo pensaba mejor era la única forma en la que había podido dormir tranquila, despertar y volver a su trabajo como una asesina competente, sin miedo a vivir ni a morir. Su vida se regía de aquella manera, y por aquella rutina podía sentarse en el tejado de las casas de cada una de sus víctimas y mirar hacia el cielo, esperando por una señal para detenerse o algo que le confirmara que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero dicha distinción nunca aparecía; aquel ritual solo servía para admirar el poder de la naturaleza y recordarle el ser insignificante que era. Le ponía los pies en la tierra y le recordaba la débil y patética que se veía al limpiar la sangre se su katana.

Se puso de pie, dejando que la briza fresca de aquella mañana acariciara las hebras de su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta alta. Cerró los ojos y alzó el mentón, disfrutando del viento juguetón que acariciaba su tersa piel. Enfundó su katana, disfrutando del sonido del metal que creaba tensión contra su vaina al enfundarla. En seguida de acomodar su arma a su costado, abotonó su entallado saco negro para cubrir sus pechos y la sangre fresca impregnada en su camisa blanca.

Serena, retiró su alborotado flequillo para despejar su vista al escuchar el sonido de las sirenas acortando distancia con cada segundo. Esa era su señal para retirarse. Sonrió de medio lado y de un rápido movimiento desapareció del tejado, dejando solamente en el espacio su fragancia y orgullo asesino.

**II**

(Averno)

Aquella mañana hacía calor como de costumbre y las llamas a su alrededor parecían avivarse y darle la bienvenida una vez que despertó. Estiró sus brazos para relajar sus músculos mientras enfocaba su fría y ambarina mirada en el techo del recinto donde había pasado la noche. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos y lamentos de las almas atormentadas que, a su parecer, no le eran de utilidad al ejército del mal como lo eran otros seres malignos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al conmemorar los eventos de la noche anterior.

Después de haber culminado su trabajo, torturar y destruir las almas inmaduras que aspiraban para subir de rango en aquel infierno, había terminado caminando entre las calles de cristal hacia su guarida. Sus uñas largas ensangrentadas le recordaban al sabor y olor de la sangre de los humanos, y por eso le gustaba mirarlas tanto. Habían peleado en toda clase de batallas en ese mundo y estaba seguro que ya no había nada más que podría sorprenderle o excitarle dentro de ese lugar.

Luego de caminar por algunas horas, había llegado por fin a su herén. Quería disfrutar de los beneficios que, aquel que había derrotado al rey de las tinieblas, le otorgaba por su fidelidad y buen desempeño contra los ángeles.

Las mujeres se habían derrumbado al verle entrar al recinto, se habían peleado y hasta habían hecho fila para pasar la noche con él. Le era muy fácil conseguir a cualquier mujer y con tan solo el chasquido de sus dedos había podido conseguir tanto como humanas como demonios en tan poco tiempo. Los placeres carnales eran lo suyo y no había ningún día de su vida que se arrepintiera de haber dejado todo atrás por el poder y la complacencia de tener lujos y mujeres a su alrededor.

Él era guapo… no, ¿cómo lo habían llamado las demás mujeres? ¡Oh, sí! Hermoso, esa era la palabra. Su rostro era bello, se enorgullecía de sus dotes y su masculinidad; aquellos aspectos de su persona hacían que nada en ese mundo le importara, excepto las guerras y sus victorias. Aunque no negaba que todo comenzaba a aburrirle, las mujeres de su mundo eran insulsas y rápidas de obtener. Le bastaba con estirar la mano y coger lo que le placía. Estaba hastiado e inapetente de poseer algo más ahí.

Probablemente, era tiempo de cambiar de estrategia y salir del infierno. Por esa razón estaba en el cuartel de guerra del segundo ser más despiadado en ese momento. Aquel que se había coronado como rey y señor después de entrar al infierno y vencer, al entonces, más poderoso. El más fuerte y temible, a parte de él, Makoto Shishio. Él seguramente le ayudaría para encontrar un pasatiempo y no gastar su valioso tiempo y energías en el inframundo.

Abrió los grandes portales rojos de cristal y esculturas talladas en oro de la mansión de Makoto. Aquel era el segundo lugar, aparte de su guarida, donde los lamentos y los gritos no eran audibles como en el resto del reino. El olor de la sangre y la inmundicia eran ausentes en el aire, así que entró sin pensarlo dos veces, admirando con detalle la lujosa residencia con sus ojos dorados.

Sin duda el ex humano tenía un gusto extravagante, tenía pieles de animales por doquier y una larga colección de katanas antiguas dentro de vitrinas hechas de plata. A diferencia de él, quien solo tenía su vieja arma de diamante con la cual había sido expulsado del cielo y la de metal que había adquirido después de haberse integrando en el grupo contrario, el hombre parecía nadar en armas ancestrales.

Atento en el camino, se acercó a la figura del que alguna vez fue conocido como uno de los más temibles hitokiris; él estaba sentado en su patio, atendiendo las grabes heridas que habían sido hechas por los humanos en su antigua vida.

—Ah, has llegado —anticipó el hombre que terminaba de vendarse la mano.

—¿Me esperabas? —preguntó interesado el expulsado del cielo, moviendo su mano con velocidad hacia ambas katanas en su cintura y echando hacia atrás sus largas hebras sueltas de su cabello carmín con un toque de delicadeza y elegancia.

—No es necesario la agresividad, Battousai. ¿Quieres salir un rato de esta pocilga no es así? —descifró el dueño de la casa, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a una vieja mesita de madera que estaba en su patio. Tomó entre sus manos un viejo pergamino negro y se lo arrojó al recién llegado—. Esa misión es tuya, estoy seguro que no te desilusionarás y disfrutaras mucho.

Los jóvenes labios del de cabellos de fuego se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa y altanera—. Tu sonrisa, Makoto Shishio, me dice que hay algo más en esta misión… —interpretó, peinando sus largas hebras de cabello con sus dedos.

—Escuché, de buena fuente, que alguien de tus viejos colegas de allá arriba también está interesado en el alma de este asesino humano. Al parecer aún no está del todo _perdida_ así que ellos también pelearan por una oportunidad —confesó Shishio, encendiendo su pipa con el fuego creado por uno de sus dedos.

—Asesina ¿eh? —Encerró su barbilla entre sus finos y pálidos dedos—. Me imagino que será un arcángel, si es que saben que iré yo… —sonrió con malicia y alzó una ceja expectante a lo que el otro demonio replicaría.

—Exacto, es un arcángel —ratificó Makoto, absorbiendo una vez más del objeto negro en sus manos.

—¿Acaso este _asesina_ vale la pena para una pelea de este nivel? —dudó el de mirada ambarina. Si era sincero, las asesinas que llegaban al abismo eran mujeres lunáticas que habían sido atacadas por los celos o por alguna otra crisis. Así que se preguntaba si una asesina de videojuego podría desatar dichos acontecimientos y ocasionar una pelea colosal.

Shishio se echó a reír y alejó la pipa de sus labios al ver a su compañero dejar de juguetear con su largo cabello suelto mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos y suposiciones—. ¡Claro! esta humana es tan peligrosa y letal como tú y yo, Battousai. Si ganamos su alma… no solo seremos dos demonios poderosos en este apestoso averno, sino tres.

—Vaya, ¿y que ganaremos con esa alma, aparte de ser los más poderosos? —preguntó el huésped, cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la elegante yukata blanca que vestía en aquella mañana. Su rostro se bañó de indiferencia y la misma sonrisa engreída se pintó nuevamente en sus delgados labios.

El propietario de la residencia sonrió y se puso de pie para servir un poco de agua y ofrecerla al de yukata resplandeciente.

—Si somos tres, podremos salir de aquí a buscar tu espada faltante, derribaremos cuantos ángeles se nos vengan encima y adjuntaremos sus plumas para ganar aún más poder… Ese asesino Ishinshishi nos ayudará a salir de este abismo y poder rondar la tierra como siempre lo hemos querido.

—Quieres… —corrigió Battousai, fríamente—. Yo no tengo ninguna intención de volverme un ser tan débil y frágil como los humanos. Soy poderoso —aseguró, y cortó los barrotes de oro del portal de su patio con un simple golpe sin perder el porte elegante que le distinguía, mostrándole de esta manera a lo que se refería—, y no tengo ningún plan futuro para conquistar a esos seres miserables que incluso se matan entre ellos. Si te ayudo será por diversión, desplumar unas cuantas aves y conocer a la mujer esa que seguramente esta despechada y necesita su bote de helado —confesó el llegado, acariciando su fina barbilla y recorriendo con sus ojos de magma el pergamino oscuro entre sus dedos.

El de kimono lujoso y magnifico, separó los pies del suelo con cuidado con el afán de despedirse y levitó con gracia y finura hasta que fue detenido al instante por la voz de su colega.

—¿No quieres saber quién es la competencia… Battousai? —preguntó Shishio, presuntuoso y con una sonrisa alargada. Sabía el tipo de respuesta que obtendría.

El de la espada de diamante paró en el aire extrañado, y sacudiendo su larga melena suelta que revoloteaba en el aire con sutileza, le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras sus demás finas y delicadas facciones se relajaban—. ¿Quién es?

**III**

(Cielo)

Las nubes se veían particularmente blancas en aquella mañana, y los gritos alegres de los demás comenzaban a disminuir de volumen conforme caminaba hacia las más densas y esponjosas del cielo. Quería estar un rato a solas y poder disfrutar de sus recién otorgadas vacaciones. Se adelantó hasta llegar a una que le pareció ser la más limpia comparada a las demás. Con cuidado y delicadeza, se desprendió de su vieja, oscura y empolvada yukata y se sumergió en la densidad del nubarrón. Extendió sus alas hasta hundirse y ocultarse completamente en el baño del blanco algodón.

Aflojó sus brazos, dejándose llevar a la superficie por el material que lo hacía flotar. Era lo que necesitaba después de su guerra contra algunos demonios novatos que habían querido entrar al cielo para causar problemas, solo clamaba paz y tranquilidad para poder descansar.

Dio algunas vueltas en su piscina acolchonada y sonrió, sintiéndose afortunado por aquel día. Al fin… un día en que la contaminación de los humanos no arruinaba su baño matutino. Contento, nadó hasta la orilla de la nube donde enjuagó y lavó su larga cabellera escarlata. Los humanos eran raros, la mayoría de las veces no los entendía y lo estresaban con sus actitudes egocentristas. Pero no negaba el enorme respeto y consideración que tenía hacia ellos, de todas formas existían seres buenos como las madres e individuos consientes que hacían buenas cosas por los demás. Ese tipo de personas hacían que sus orbes lavanda se iluminaran de esperanza y fe.

Su respeto había crecido más después de haberla conocido a ella, a su única misión fallida y la que había marcado su vida para siempre al dejarla morir.

—Oye, Himura —lo llamó un niño de cabello negro puntiagudo y ojos color chocolate.

El ángel se dio otro clavado en la nube antes de emerger nuevamente—. Dime, Yahiko… —contestó sin ganas pero con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Si aquel pequeño se mostraba en aquel lugar recóndito del cielo era solo por una causa: sus vacaciones habían sido aplazadas para otro momento.

—Saitou demanda una reunión contigo de inmediato —El niño alzó los hombros un segundo antes de dejarlos caer de forma indiferente—. Vístete, tienes trabajo —ordenó mientras tomaba la yukata sucia, y pasando su mano sobre ella la volvió una nueva del mismo color. Después de confirmar que su magia había sido perfecta, se la arrojó al que ya se encontraba sacudiéndose las manchas de algodón de su largo cabello carmín.

—En un momento iré —dijo el arcángel, sonriendo mientras pasaba una mano entre las hebras de su cabello y lo ataba en una coleta baja. Luego cogió su yukata y miró maravillado, agradeciendo al niño por su buen trabajo.

—Nada de eso, Himura —Lo estudió con indiferencia—. Estoy aquí para llevarte con él… ahora.

—Entiendo, pequeño —asintió resignado y salió de la densa superficie para cambiarse.

—¡Hey! ¡¿A quién llamas pequeño?!

El hombre de yukata oscura extendió sus alas después de haberse vestido y tomó el hombro del infante—. Disculpa —se disculpó Himura con una reverencia.

—¡Ya, ya! Agárrate —mandó el niño antes de tronar los dedos y trasladarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la gran mansión de tallados antiguos y aspecto japonés del director de misiones—. Llegamos.

—Bien, Yahiko, desde aquí me sé el camino. Gracias por traerme —dijo agradecido, y despidiéndose con una reverencia, entró hacia la casa.

El pequeño ángel negó con la cabeza. La misión que le seria otorgada al ingenuo ángel de cabello escarlata sería la más difícil si no era manejada con el cuidado correcto por Saitou. Y, aunque había tratado de mantenerse al margen, se preguntaba si era la misión correcta para Himura. Sin más remedio, desplegó sus alas y se retiró del lugar antes de ver el rostro de su compañero de nuevo.

—Saitou, quisiera saber cuáles son las ordenes esta vez —El arcángel de mirada lavanda se sentó en el cojín purpura que se encontraba en el suelo al llegar a la presencia del oficial de misiones.

—No pierdes el tiempo… ¡¿eh?! —Sonrió Saitou, al que llamaban el lobo de Mibu por su alta capacidad de emboscar y terminar con sus enemigos demonios con una velocidad sorprendente. No por nada era el segundo al mando en el cielo.

El director se giró con cuidado para recibir al recién llegado. Pasó una mano por su fino y corto cabello negro para acomodarlo y le guiñó su rasgado ojo de forma burlesca, anticipándole que las noticias no serían de su agrado.

—Si no te importa quisiera terminar con esto para retomar las vacaciones que me habías prometido —admitió el de coleta baja manteniendo el aspecto tranquilo y sereno de siempre.

—Está bien, te daré la información. De todas formas no hay más tiempo que perder —reveló el lobo del Mibu, sacando algunos papeles de un sobre marrón—. Tu objetivo es una joven asesina, miembro formal del Ishinshishi, organización secreta que se rige por exterminar criminales o hacer justicia por su propia mano.

—No suena tan mal —El arcángel de yukata oscura se rascó la barbilla, reflexionando sobre los fines de dichas acciones.

—El problema es... —lo ignoró Saitou, confirmando que el arcángel seguía tan ingenuo como siempre—: Que la organización se ha desviado de su lema de justicia. En estos momentos los líderes están hambrientos de poder y no les importa cuántas vidas tomar para llegar a la sima.

—Pero entonces... Esta joven asesina…

—Esta asesina está convencida de que está haciendo lo correcto. No le gusta matar, lo cual es una ventaja para nosotros, pero mientras siga pensando que lo que hace está bien y la lealtad que les ha jurado a esa bola de ratas puede ocasionar que los demonios terminen devorando su alma —continuó el segundo al mando después de extenderle un papel con la información—. Esta humana es muy poderosa ya que a pesar de sus crímenes tiene buenas intenciones y gran fuerza de voluntad.

—Pero tú lo has dicho con anterioridad, Saitou: ningún humano es indispensable si decide hacer algo incorrecto —le recordó el arcángel mientras sacaba la hoja de papel del sobre.

—Kenshin Himura… y ¿dónde has dejado tu misericordia y benevolencia? ¿Qué paso con las segundas oportunidades? —se burló el oficial—. Lo que no entiendes es que es más necesaria su alma para el otro lado. Si ellos la obtienen primero… ni tú ni yo podremos contra ellos si es que quieren vivir en la tierra. Si este Ishinshishi cumple la más importante de sus misiones _en el futuro,_ se desatará un caos total en la tierra y junto a este suceso su alma pasará a pertenecerle a los demonios. No podremos con todo lo que se nos viene, así que debes llevar al samurái al lado de la luz.

—Entiendo —aseguró el pelirrojo, obedeciendo las órdenes y leyendo el nombre escrito en el papel—. ¡Espera! No hay forma de que me obligues a ir a esta misión —replicó agitado y metiendo con rapidez el papel en el sobre, lo extendió de regreso a su dueño.

—Sabía que te pondrías así, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ordenes son órdenes y tienes que seguirlas.

—No entiendes Saitou, no quiero pasar por lo mismo…

—¿Dos veces porque son de la misma edad? —Sonrió el lobo y se cruzó de brazos al contemplar el mohín de angustia en el rostro de su compañero—. Aquella humana murió por decisión propia. No fue tu culpa, no pudiste defenderla en ese entonces y todo eso sin contar que eras un novato idiota. No puedes intimidarte y cerrarte por tus inseguridades.

—Está bien… —resopló, resignado y afligido. Sabía que recibiría más charlas de auto-superación y al final no serviría de nada perder el tiempo pues de todas formas tendría que ir—. ¿Así que Kamiya Kaoru, no?

—Hmmm —ratificó el de cabello oscuro—. Ella es el asesino más temido del moderno Japón. Así que… recomendación: Trátala bien y cómprale flores para convencerla, Kenshin Himura.

—¡Qué gracioso! —argumentó Himura con sarcasmo y sacudió su cabeza rechazando aquellos _consejos_—. Y… em… ¿quién será enviado del otro ejercito?

Saitou se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la luz del sol—. El arcángel más poderoso que fue echado de aquí hace años por desobediencia, Himura.

—¿Quien, Saitou? —repitió Kenshin asustado y desesperado. Anticipaba con nerviosismo el nombre que le daba vida a sus más dolorosos recuerdos y más vividas pesadillas.

—El dueño de la espada de diamante negro y empuñadura de rubí…

**IV**

(Averno)

—¿Quién es, Shishio? —insistió el demonio, dejando su libre y larga cabellera revolotear con el aire al girarse de golpe.

—Hehe, el arcángel… —se burló el del cuerpo vendado.

—El arcángel ¿huh? —Sonrió el demonio de lado a lado, enrollando en uno de sus delgados dedos la larga y sedosa hebra color carmín—. Interesante… —manifestó, apasionado con la respuesta.

—Sí, tu hermano… —Shishio levantó su copa, despidiéndose del arrogante y él más poderoso demonio de su ejército. Sin duda estaría en primera fila y hasta con palomitas para ver el enfrentamiento de aquella tranquilidad mandada del cielo contra la furia que subiría de su infierno.

Una furia tempestuosa y destructiva… Battousai.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong> Como dije al principio: Este fic no tiene nada que ver con religiones y bla bla, asi que mantengan la mente abierta para un nuevo concepto. Tengo que decir que estoy algo orgullosa de este fic ya que es uno de mis cuatro grandes fics que ahorita tengo bajo la manga. Y, claro no solo por eso, pero porque quise salirme de lo obvio… Quise darle otro aire a Kaoru y hacerla muuuy diferente. Vaya que me gusto el cambio, también los otros fics que tengo los he pensado mucho y he meditado. Quiero algo refrescante!

Otra nota, esta es la forma en la que escribo, la mayoría de mis fics son dark y con temas realistas entre líneas. Si les parece… son más que bienvenidos a leer y comentar pero si no les gusta pues entonces no lean y pasen a otro fic más de su estilo, así de fácil. En fin, también les quería decir que tratare de actualizar más seguido todo depende de cómo me vaya con este nuevo cambio en mi vida. Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y por favor recuerden comentar después de leer.


End file.
